"The Friends Fan-Fic Drinking Game" Fic!
by Jtree
Summary: ***I made this fic using as many points on the “Friends fan-fic Drinking Game” (by mel08) as I could. Get some drinks!
1. New Beginnings

The Friends Fan-Fic Drinking Game Fic  
  
  
  
***So I finally finished this one. I used the "friends fan-fic drinking game" by mel08. Instructions: go to the drinking game one and print it out. Gather anything with caffeine, or preferably tequila. If you do use alcohol, you will get very smashed. I capitalized key words that you should find on the drinking game and drink to, just use the drinking game for reference as to how many sips/gulps you should have! You'll notice this fic was a DRAMA/ROMANCE. By the way, I don't own any of these characters or anything. Though I really WISH I OWN MATTHEW PERRY. I am STILL COMING TO TERMS WITH THAT. I am just saying this next thing for the sake of the drinking game but THIC FIC SUCKS (just between you and me it actually doesn't). I also must warn all of you for the SAPPINESS in this fic…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
It was the happiest day of their lives. Monica and Chandler had just tied the knot, as they say, and the reception was beautiful. Now, Monica found herself sitting next to Rachel, talking about Phoebe. She couldn't believe that her best friend had made such a huge mistake like that. Halfway into the conversation Rachel picked up a champagne glass and spit out the champagne, realizing her pregnancy forbid alcohol. And in an instant, Monica knew.  
  
"It's you, isn't it? You're the pregnant one!" Right then Phoebe joined the girls.  
  
"Well, I just talked to my lover, James Brolin."  
  
"Oh, really?" Monica said, not believing a word Phoebe said.  
  
"Yes, and apparently he is married to some singer, but he said he would leave her for me. And I said, "James, James Brolin, are you sure?" James Brolin said…"  
  
"Rachel's really the one who's pregnant?" Monica said, cutting her off.  
  
"What?" said Phoebe, pretending not to know. Then she sighed, "Why bother?"  
  
"How do you feel, Rach?" asked Monica.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know how I feel. This is all happening so fast. I have to make all these decisions that I don't want to make! Not to mention I have no idea how I'm going to tell the father." Rachel said.  
  
"Who is the father?"  
  
"I'm really not sure if I should tell you guys."  
  
"Please Rach! It's so much easier if you tell us. We can help you out so much more" pleaded Phoebe.  
  
"IT'S JOEY." Rachel said. The two girls sat there in shock.  
  
Across the room, Ross was sat at the kids' table. He moved around in his chair, and it made yet again another farting noise. The more he tried to defend himself the more the kids laughed and giggled. Mona sat up and turned around, wanting a dance from Ross. This was the wrong moment, for Ross finally just snapped, without seeing Mona behind him.  
  
"Would you just shut up?" He screamed. Mona gasped a gasp so loud Ross turned around to see Mona leaving towards the exit, obviously shocked at his yelling. Ross turned around and told himself softly,  
  
"Shit."  
  
A little later, Rachel had caught up with Joey and they both joined together on the dance floor. A slow song came on, and Rachel told herself that that was the moment. He had to know.  
  
"Joey?" She whispered into his ear.  
  
"Yes, Rach?"  
  
"Have you ever wanted a kid?" Joey looked at her for a small moment.  
  
"I suppose. Baby's are really cute."  
  
"Then today's you're lucky day. I'm pregnant." Rachel couldn't believe she had been so blunt. But now it was out there. Joey stepped away, still holding Rachel's hands.  
  
"You mean that night that we…," he stopped himself, "it's mine?"  
  
"It's yours, Joey. Are you OK?"  
  
"I'm good, I'm fine." Then he said to himself, "Wow."  
  
Across the room, Ross sat alone at one of the other empty tables. He'd ruined another potential relationship, and now it'd been 7 months since anything had happened with anyone. Phoebe walked over, noticing the glum look on his face. She could only assume…  
  
"So I'm guessing you heard about Rachel's pregnancy thing, huh?" Phoebe said sadly.  
  
"What?" Ross face filled with a look of utter shock.  
  
"Nothing, I meant my pregnancy. Forget I said anything," she said in a hurry.  
  
"Rachel's pregnant? Who's the father?" Phoebe just sighed.  
  
"Joey. Some one-night thing. I think she's telling him now. How are you feeling?" Phoebe was scolding herself inside for spilling the beans. And Ross felt his heart sink even more.  
  
"Even worse, now. She's finally having a kid? It's just weird that it isn't mine, I guess."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ross. So why were you so depressed before then?"  
  
"I ruined another potential relationship. Why can't I be normal?" Ross was so depressed.  
  
"Oh, Ross. Whyever would you want to be normal? You're great the way you are! Everyone loves you, despite what I might have said in the past."  
  
"Thanks, Pheebs. I love you."  
  
"Love you too, big guy." They sat there for a minute, looking into each other eyes. Then Ross asked an unexpected question.  
  
"Have you ever really loved a guy, Phoebe?" Phoebe thought about for a second.  
  
"I always thought that I'd loved Joey. But now, I don't know if I'm even allowed. You know the baby thing. Is that weird?"  
  
"No." They continued to look into each other's eyes. They both had beautiful, deep eyes. They inched closer and closer to each other, until finally their lips met. It was a deep KISS.  
  
On the dance floor, Rachel and Joey were discussing things seriously. So far, they had decided to keep it, keep living together, and love the baby with all their hearts. They had no idea what would happen to their current relationship, though. And both were afraid to approach the topic. Joey looked for a little distraction as he looked about the room. And then he saw a strange sight.  
  
"Rachel, look."  
  
"What is it?" Joey nodded with an interested look on his face towards the table Ross and Phoebe were sitting at, or more accurately, kissing at. Rachel looked over, and got the same expression Joey had on his face. Then the two looked at each other, and held each other closely again. They both spent the next song just wondering how they felt about what they had just saw, pondering what could spur from that kiss going on at the other end of the room.  
  
And right beside Joey and Rachel were Monica and Chandler. Chandler had finally paid a guest for his shoes, and Monica and Chandler shared their first dance. They had also seen the kiss. All Monica could think was her thunder being stolen, and all Chandler could think was, "ROSS AND PHOEBE HOOKED UP?" But then they looked at each other, and shook it off. Finally, Chandler spoke.  
  
"What a day, huh?"  
  
"No kidding." Then they paused to look at each other again.  
  
"I love you, Monica. Thank you for marrying me."  
  
"I love you too, Chandler. Thank you for not running away." 


	2. New Lives

*~*~*~*~* 1 Year Later *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Your turn, honey." Joey said as he rolled over. Rachel got up slowly and went to the next room. She dizzily picked up the little girl from the crib and continued to breast-feed her. Little JENNIFER was a true angel, but she was a light sleeper. Since she was about to fall down from sleepiness, Rachel sat down in the chair next to the crib. She thought of Joey; how good things were turning out for them. They had finally decided to take things slow months earlier, and now they could say that they were happy. Maybe he was THE ONE. But her mind drifted even more, thinking of Ross and Phoebe. She still didn't know how she felt about that.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door. At this hour it was rare to hear a knock at the door, but Rachel got up knowing exactly who was at the other side.  
  
"Hey, Monica."  
  
"Hey, Rach. I had a feeling you'd be up." Monica held in her arms little MATTHEW, born one month ago that day. Monica and Rachel both now knew the agonies of early mornings.  
  
"Come on in. Want something to drink?"  
  
"Coffee. Black." She said bluntly.  
  
"Good choice."  
  
Across the street, Phoebe and Ross lay asleep in their bed. Both smiled in their sleep. And both were happier than they'd been in a long time, they loved living together. They weren't married, yet. The times weren't easy for them though. No one really gave them much attention, what with Joey and Rachel's baby and budding relationship, as well as Monica and Chandler's little one. But that wasn't the thing that really bugged them. No one seemed too comfortable around them together, for which the couple spent many hours in tears over. The good thing was, they always had the best arms to crawl into whenever something went wrong.  
  
It was a few hours later, and CENTRAL PERK was filled with the usual customers yet again. On the regular couch sat Ross and Phoebe, snuggled up on one end reading the newspaper. On the other end sat Chandler, and on the comfy chair was Joey. Ross and Phoebe were reading an article about the "art of massage".  
  
"Would you look at that?" Phoebe asked Ross.  
  
"I know, do you do that?" Asked Ross.  
  
"Well, I could if you wanted me to." She smiled at Ross. Then they giggled at each other. Just then Joey got up for coffee at the counter, and Chandler joined him, sensing something was wrong.  
  
"What's up, Joe?" Chandler asked, concerned.  
  
"I think I might be DEPRESSED BECAUSE OF PHOEBE. He doesn't deserve her."  
  
"Who, Ross? You've never mentioned this before."  
  
"Well, I mean, Phoebe's such a unique spirit, Chandler. He doesn't deserve her." Joey said, staring at the couple.  
  
"Then who does, Joe?" Joey stared blankly at his friend, then down. 


	3. Mad

*~*~*~*~* The Next Night *~*~*~*~*  
  
SLAM. Ross was in the kitchen when he heard the door close really loudly, and left to the living room to find Phoebe throwing her purse on the couch.  
  
"What's wrong, sweetie?" Ross ran to give her a hug.  
  
"So I'm at Monica's, right? And we're talking about you and me, and all of a sudden she starts being this insensitive little bitch! And Monica's never like that, not to me! She kept saying things like, 'Are you sure this is what you want?' and, 'Really think about it, Phoebe.' I know that I'm fucking happy!" She collapsed in Ross' arms.  
  
"I know, sweetie. Calm down."  
  
"I can't, Ross. What's wrong with our friends?" She started to tear up.  
  
"It's unexplainable, I know. But trust me, they'll warm up to the idea soon."  
  
"They better. I'm about to explode!" They continued their hug for minutes.  
  
"Hey, you wanna go down to the coffee house? We can go sit at our own table and just talk about random things like we used to."  
  
"That'd be good. I need some coffee." The two headed down to the coffeehouse.  
  
At Central Perk, the rest of the gang already sat around the couch area. They were deep in conversation about the babies, so they didn't notice Ross and Phoebe slip in and take one of the tables behind the couch.  
  
"Imagine what they'll be like grown up," said Joey. The table Ross and Phoebe sat at was out of earshot of the conversation going on over by the couch. But not the counter. Ross got up to get him and his girlfriend some coffee from Gunther.  
  
"Probably little devils," said Monica.  
  
"Oh, I can't wait!" Rachel said sarcastically. "Hey do you think Phoebe will ever have a kid of her own?"  
  
"I hope so, though I hope not with Ross." Joey said. Ross naturally overheard this, and walked closer to the couch area, while still waiting for his coffees.  
  
"Oh, don't start this again." Chandler said.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just, there's something about those two. Why are they even together?"  
  
"It does seem a bit funny, seeing them together." Rachel added.  
  
"So maybe they're happy, ever think of that?" said Chandler. Ross got his coffees and angrily headed back to his table. He had on the same expression Phoebe had when she came home earlier, which Phoebe immediately noticed.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"They're talking about it again. The only one who seems to defend us is Chandler." They both sighed and drank their coffee.  
  
"OK, that's it. Ross, go get my guitar. I'm gonna DO A SET, with a song I'm gonna write right now. That's right, AN ORIGINAL SONG. Go!" Ross left immediately, while Phoebe told Gunther to get the stage ready. 


	4. Song

*~*~*~*~* Later That Night *~*~*~*~*  
  
Ross returned swiftly with Phoebe's guitar. The gang still had no idea Phoebe and Ross were behind them all this time, and they didn't seem to notice that Gunther was clearing the stage area.  
  
"What song are you gonna play, Pheebs?"  
  
"I just wrote it. Oh, and before I do it, I want you to know I mean every word." Phoebe kissed Ross and then sat down on the stage chair. She turned on the microphone.  
  
"Hello everybody. Umm, this is a song I just wrote that I thought you guys should hear." When Phoebe said this, she looked directly at the gang. The gang was now all turned towards the stage, surprised that Phoebe was on stage without telling them. Then Phoebe began… (AN: I know Phoebe wouldn't rhyme, but I'm not that good a songwriter!)  
  
  
  
  
  
It's a feeling inside  
  
That I won't let slide  
  
The love I see in you  
  
For me, it is all true  
  
I thank you in every way  
  
You are the bright of day  
  
No matter what they try to say  
  
It's another perfect day  
  
Let's fly away from here  
  
For a day, a month, a year  
  
This song took me minutes to write,  
  
Though it took me years to see the light  
  
  
  
When Phoebe ended, she mouthed, "I love you" to Ross. And this was when the shocked faces of the rest of the gang finally turned their heads and saw Ross standing there. Soon there was a great applause from the customers of Central Perk, including Ross and Chandler. The rest of the gang soon joined in while Phoebe exited the stage, kissed Ross, and left the coffeehouse with him.  
  
The song affected each member of the gang. Monica for the first time thought of how much of a bitch she was being. Joey wasn't sure how he felt, but a look of hurt and anger spread across his face. Rachel just looked down, because all she could think was how happy they were. She wished she had that. And Chandler smiled to himself, they seemed like a really happy couple, so he was happy for them. 


	5. Goodbye, Part 1

*~*~*~*~* The Next Day *~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Ross got a letter in the mail from the Natural History Museum of Chicago (AN: I wonder if that's an actual museum…) As he opened the letter in the kitchen, Phoebe came up behind him and read over his shoulder. After they read, both looked at each other.  
  
"Wow, what an offer!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"I know. It's amazing." The two looked at each other again, both wondering what the other was thinking of.  
  
"Do you want to take the job?"  
  
"Should I? I mean, I'd be leaving so many things. Ben, my friends, my family, you…"  
  
"Me? What do I really have keeping me here?"  
  
"You want to come with me?"  
  
"Can I?" She said, shyly.  
  
"Hell yes!" The two kissed, "This is so great!"  
  
Later that night, Monica and Chandler were sat at home watching a rented movie. They were really close and snuggling when everyone else in the gang burst in.  
  
"Chandler, I told you to lock the door!" screamed Monica.  
  
"Well…I…. Sorry, honey. So what are you guys doing here?" Chandler said, trying to take the heat off him.  
  
"We just need to take a minute of everyone's time." Said Ross, as they all sat on the couch, except for Ross and Phoebe who stood in front of them.  
  
"What's up?" Rachel said nervously.  
  
"Something really important has come up, and we need to discuss it with you guys. You see, I just got a great job offer today to actually run a major exhibit at the Natural History Museum of Chicago, and I think we're gonna go." Ross awaited the response. He found himself nervously awaiting Rachel's response.  
  
"Both of you are just gonna get up and leave us? I'll miss you too much!" Monica said.  
  
"Well it's not like we leave tomorrow." reasoned Phoebe.  
  
"Well then, when do you leave?" asked Chandler.  
  
"In a week." said Ross.  
  
"That's pretty goddamn soon!" Rachel screamed.  
  
Joey scoffed. "Are you sure you two wanna go together?" Phoebe knew someone was going to say something like that, and so she just burst.  
  
"You know what, Tribianni? You can just…" Before she could continue, Ross cut her off.  
  
"No, Pheebs. Look, all of you. Get over it. We love each other, and we're making this move together. Don't expect our BROKEN HEARTS to look back when we leave. You've all made me and Phoebe's lives so hard to live with, and we don't deserve that." The gang was stunned and hurt by his words.  
  
A teary Phoebe simply said, "Goodbye." And with that Ross and Phoebe left the apartment. 


	6. Goodbye, Part 2

*~*~*~*~* One Week Later *~*~*~*~*  
  
"You're leaving?" Frank was so upset. He couldn't believe his sister was just gonna up and leave her little nieces and brother.  
  
"Now, now Frank. She has to go where she has to go. Where are you going again?" Alice asked.  
  
"Chicago. Ross got a great job offer there and I'm gonna go with him."  
  
"I'll miss you so much!" Frank always had trouble controlling his emotions, and so he gave his sister a big bear hug. Alice joined in as well. When they broke, everyone had tears rolling down their cheeks.  
  
"All right, well I'm just gonna say goodbye to the little ones and I'll be on my way." Phoebe was going to miss those kids so much.  
  
Meanwhile, Ross was loading up the car downstairs. They decided to drive to Chicago, both reasoning that getting there was half the fun, as many say. The truth was, they were taking the car in case they changed their minds at the last second. But neither one wanted to admit that.  
  
Rachel stopped herself for a second, and then crossed the street. She was hesitant to say goodbye one last time to him, but she couldn't live with herself if she didn't. Ross was putting a box in the trunk as Rachel walked up behind him.  
  
"Hey, you." She said, shyly.  
  
Ross was surprised, "Hi. How are you?"  
  
"Oh, good. So, you're really gonna go?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm really gonna go." They both paused and looked down. Rachel couldn't hold it in much longer. She practically ran the short distance to him and gave him a great big bear hug.  
  
Through tears, she said, "I'm gonna miss you so much! How am I going to live without you in my life, Ross?"  
  
Ross stayed quiet for a moment. "I'm gonna miss you too, sweetie. Hey look," he broke the hug, but they still stayed close together, "It's not like I won't visit, I will. I wouldn't allow little Jennifer's favorite uncle to be Chandler." Rachel laughed a bit.  
  
"You just make sure you write, understand me?"  
  
"Yes, and we'll call whenever we can." Just then, Phoebe walked up from the sidewalk. She was a little surprised to see Rachel there. Phoebe thought she was there to talk them out of it. To her surprise, Rachel immediately gave Phoebe a big hug as she walked closer to where she and Ross were.  
  
"Phoebe, I'm gonna miss you so much! Don't leave me!" Phoebe facial expression turned from angry to confused to teary in a matter of seconds. She finally realized she would miss Rachel a hell of a lot. During the hugs and good-byes, Chandler and Monica dragged Joey over to Ross and Phoebe's car.  
  
Monica interrupted, "Can we get in on this?" There was immediately a big series of hugs and kisses goodbye. While everyone else was teary and hugging, Ross singled out Joey. Joey was still upset, but Ross was his best friend.  
  
"Well, good luck in Chicago, man." Joey looked down while he talked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. That all?"  
  
Joey looked him straight in the eye, "No. I've been a real jerk sometimes, but…I love ya, man." Joey, always displaying the little boy inside him, let his emotion go. He would miss Ross, in spite of the fact that he was taking away another love, Phoebe. God he was gonna miss her, with all his heart. 


	7. The Accident

*~*~*~*~* Little Later *~*~*~*~*  
  
Rachel, Monica, Chandler and Joey stood as they saw two of their most precious loved ones drive away, out of their life, for who know how long. First to leave the scene were Joey and Rachel, both feeling very depressed. Monica and Chandler then left the street to get some coffee at Central Perk.  
  
Monica had always walked a little faster than Chandler. When the two crossed the street, around the corner came a runaway hot dog salesman, and slammed right into Monica. This wasn't the really bad part, for when she started to fall down her head hit a street pole and she lost consciousness. Chandler went hysterical and started yelling out her name. A kind passerby dialed 911, and thus began a new road for Chandler to walk down.  
  
In the car, Ross and Phoebe were silent. Both tried to make small talk, but had bigger thoughts on their minds. Phoebe remembered all those times everyone was so supportive and loving towards her. She remembered all the times she flirted with Joey, never taking it too seriously. Now, for some reason she wish she had. But then again what she thinking? She loved Ross.  
  
Ross' thoughts were focused on his son. Well, and Rachel. He recalled the look on her face as she welled up and said goodbye. A tear slid down Ross' face that Phoebe did not notice. Ross finally knew how hard it was to say goodbye to her.  
  
"I brought something to perk up the mood." Phoebe broke the silence.  
  
"Yeah? What's that?"  
  
"I made a tape of all the songs about Chicago I could find." She put the tape in and out came 'Take Me Back to Chicago'. The two drove on.  
  
Back at the hospital, Chandler, Joey and Rachel sat in the waiting. Chandler's hair was all messed up, clearly showing how much of a wreck he was at that moment. The doctor came in, and for the first time in his life, Chandler fainted. MONICA HAD AMNESIA. His angel, his soul mate might not ever recover. Joey and Rachel took him to Monica's room, and left him there to spend the night, for he refused to leave.  
  
Joey and Rachel were about to walk out when they both realized, Ross and Phoebe had no idea. That was another thing: If they left, they wouldn't there when someone was sick and needed comfort. Rachel went to the pay phone and dialed Ross' beeper number.  
  
In the car, Phoebe and Ross were singing along to the tape. The mood eventually became happier and happier with every moment. Ross almost didn't notice his beeper going off. When he looked down to see who was calling he didn't recognize the number. So they pulled over at the next gas station and dialed.  
  
"Hello?" Ross was unsure who would answer.  
  
"Ross! Thank God!" Rachel was so happy to hear his voice.  
  
"Rachel? What, did you miss us already?"  
  
"Not the point, Ross. There's been an accident." Rachel told Ross the whole story. Ross and Phoebe wanted to turn back and be there for Monica. But Rachel talked them out of it, insisting that Ross not be late for his new job.  
  
"Why would I care about that when my sister's in a hospital bed?" He asked Rachel.  
  
"She's got plenty of support, here Ross. The doctor says she'll be recovering soon, and you can call when she's back home again." That was a complete lie. The doctor said there was a 50% chance she would completely recover. And whenever it was she would be allowed to go home, Ross wouldn't be able to hold a conversation with Monica. Reluctantly, Ross and Phoebe journeyed on to Chicago, distraught with the news. 


	8. Blast From The Past

*~*~*~* The Next Night *~*~*~*  
  
Monica couldn't even remember Chandler's name. She didn't recognize him at all. Chandler had spent the entire day showing her pictures and videotapes, not to mention getting speeches from many of the doctors that he should stop and rest for awhile. He didn't want to stop; he wanted his Monica back. Finally, Monica fell asleep, so confused and lonely, not knowing what was going on.  
  
Chandler wanted so badly to get through to her, so he figured the only way to do this was talk to her while she slept peacefully.  
  
"Monica? I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm here for you, honey. Mon, you've always been THE ONE. I've ALWAYS LOVED YOU. You have to get up sweetie, I need you to. You have to remember us. Remember London? Remember how we got together? Oh, it's Chandler speaking by the way. You have to get up, walk around. You have to RUN YOUR RESTAURANT. Come on, wake up. I won't be able to get on without you. You're my rock. Please get up."  
  
And with that, Chandler sighed a deep sigh and went to the chair by the window. He looked out at the darkness and the RAIN OUTSIDE THE WINDOW. How would he ever get on without her now?  
  
Ross and Phoebe pulled over at a pit stop. Phoebe had to go, again. While she went to the bathroom, Ross went to one of the vending machines and picked out some candy bars for the rest of the road. As Phoebe joined him a minute later to get sodas, someone unexpected came up to them.  
  
"Ross? Phoebe?"  
  
Ross and Phoebe twirled around to see,  
  
"Emily? What a surprise! What are you doing here of all places?" Ross was really surprised. What was she doing in the U.S.? But that wasn't really an issue for him to see her anymore, the real problem was,  
  
"Oh, I'm actually here with my boyfriend, David."  
  
"Weren't you married?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Actually we divorced." And at that moment, David came out of the bathroom and came up to Emily and kissed her on the cheek. Phoebe was in total shock. This was actually the same David that left her for Russia. Christ, she never thought she'd see him again.  
  
"D-D-David?" Phoebe stuttered.  
  
"Phoebe?" David was just as shocked. And Ross got worried. How was Phoebe taking this?  
  
"You two know each other?" Emily was surprised.  
  
"Actually, Phoebe and David dated for a little while back in New York." Ross answered. Phoebe was still in shock at seeing him again. But she felt nothing in her heart. Was she finally over him?  
  
"Is that so?" Emily looked questionably at David.  
  
"Yeah, that was a long, long time ago. Hey, you guys want to sit down?"  
  
And two hours later the two couples were still sitting at one of the park benches at the rest stop. As it turned out, Emily and David met on a business trip Emily was on in Moscow. They kind of hit it off, so to speak. They learned each others stories, while they laughed. And all the while, Phoebe realized something. She wasn't feeling that light feeling in her heart like she used to with David. As soon as they got back on the road, Phoebe told Ross this. Ross was extremely happy to hear that. 


	9. Marriage

*~*~*~* The Next Morning *~*~*~*  
  
Chandler awoke to a knock on the hospital door. Of all the people who would visit Monica, he never suspected this guest.  
  
"Chandler?"  
  
"Richard?" As far as Chandler was concerned, he never wanted to see Richard again. But considering the current situation, Chandler tolerated his presence.  
  
"Hey, man. I just came to see how she is."  
  
Chandler paused and looked down. "She can't even remember my name." Chandler had broken down into tears only a few times in his lifetime, always over his love for Monica. At this moment, he finally realized how much this was going to hurt if she were to never recover; so he broke down with all his might in front of the one man he never wanted to cry in front of.  
  
Richard was slightly uncomfortable with the thought of comforting Chandler, but he did so anyway. Without thinking much, Chandler stood up and Richard gave him a big comforting hug. After a small while, Chandler broke the hug, and looked at Monica, and then at Richard.  
  
"It's funny." Chandler said through tears.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I never thought I'd ACTUALLY BECOME FRIENDS with you."  
  
"We're friends?"  
  
"For Monica's sake."  
  
Richard repeated, "For Monica's sake."  
  
Somewhere outside the city of Chicago was a McDonald's that Phoebe and Ross sat at.  
  
"We should invite him over." Phoebe was trying to convince Ross to ask the guy sitting alone to come and eat with them.  
  
"He probably wants to be alone, Pheebs."  
  
"Oh stop being such a wuss." Phoebe took the initiative. "Hello? You there! Come join us!" The man was somewhat reluctant at first, but he grabbed his meal and joined the couple. Ross rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hi! I'm Phoebe, and this is Ross."  
  
"How do you do? I'm Father Brian." (AN: Father Brian = Ed Norton, Keeping The Faith. I luv Ed Norton!) Ross and Phoebe perked up at hearing his name. A priest? Phoebe and Ross had recently talked about marriage. And so, the conversation took an interesting turn, and before long Phoebe and Ross were driving this priest back to the nearby church and standing before an altar.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Ross asked, hoping the answer was still 'yes'.  
  
"Of course!" Phoebe was excited, and so was Ross.  
  
And they then exchanged their vows. A new future.  
  
"You're married?" Rachel was shocked. They got married? She couldn't believe how spontaneous they were being.  
  
"I can't believe it." Said Joey. They put Ross and Phoebe on speakerphone.  
  
"I know, it just kinda happened."  
  
"You know, it's unlucky to get married without a best man." Joey said. Rachel scoffed. (AN: That's a "She's The One" spoof… movie with Jen Aniston)  
  
"Don't worry about him, he's upset about Monica."  
  
"Is she doing any better?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Oh yeah, she's fine." Another lie. Rachel felt so awful. After they hung up, Joey and Rachel went straight to the TV, not really discussing what they'd just heard. It was so sad the way the tortured themselves inside. Little Jennifer cried from her crib after a little while, taking Rachel's mind off of her distraction. 


	10. Surprises

*~*~*~* A Year Later *~*~*~*  
  
Rachel and Joey sat on the park bench and started, for the first time, discussing it thoroughly. For the first time they talked about marriage for the sake of little Jennifer.  
  
"I mean, we wouldn't want her to go through that whole confusion about why her parents aren't married" added Rachel.  
  
"So let's do it, then."  
  
"All right." Joey and Rachel continued to play with little Jennifer. Now that she could walk, she loved to run away and be adventurous. Joey and Rachel cuddled as they watched her sit down and play with her little dinosaur toy. She loved that thing. It hurt Rachel to watch that everyday and be reminded of the man who left.  
  
Three days later…  
  
"I'm home!" Ross called into the house. He walked into the kitchen and found his wife making dinner already, and gave her a hug and peck on the cheek. "How was work?" he asked.  
  
"Great! The new incense came in, finally! They're selling like hot cakes! And you? How was the big opening?"  
  
"Absolutely spectacular. They kids loved the exhibit, it's great. You gotta come down and check it out."  
  
"I will this weekend." Phoebe continued cooking. "Oh, guess who called today?" she asked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Chandler. He says he and Monica miss us a lot."  
  
"Oh, I can't believe I missed their call. I haven't talked to Monica in a long time."  
  
"Oh, she wasn't on the phone. Chandler said she was out at the restaurant." Phoebe said, unknowingly that Monica was getting checked up at the doctors' office.  
  
"God, I miss them." Ross sat down as he sighed.  
  
"Me too, honey. There's something you should see."  
  
Ross perked up, "What's that?"  
  
"This came in the mail today." She handed Ross a fancy letter. Ross opened it and read aloud,  
  
"You are invited to celebrate the joyous union of Joseph Tribianni and Rachel Green…" He stopped reading out loud. He looked up at Phoebe, who was looking down.  
  
Finally she spoke, "Should we go?" Ross was surprised and unsure whether he could sit through this wedding.  
  
"Well, actually, I got another announcement. I got a letter in the mail today," he pulled out a letter from his suit coat, "about Gunther. Apparently he died. We're invited to the funeral and reading of the will." (AN: Hmmm…. SOMEONE OTHER THAN MONICA DIED…)  
  
"Gunther died? Oh my God."  
  
"So I guess we should go. I mean, we wouldn't want to miss these, umm, events."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Phoebe sighed. 


	11. Remembering

*~*~*~* A Week Later *~*~*~*  
  
Joey opened his fridge and noticed that all the milk was gone, so he went over to Monica and Chandler's to get some. As he opened the door, he heard something most unusual…  
  
"Oh, morning Joey." It was Monica who said it. Chandler perked up and Joey and him exchanged looks.  
  
"Monica, say that again."  
  
"I said, good morning, Joey." Monica then realized it too. She knew exactly who was in her apartment looking for food.  
  
"She knows my name!" Joey rushed up and gave Monica a big hug. For the first time, she was slightly happy. And now Rachel entered the room.  
  
"Rachel!" Monica screamed. Rachel stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"W-W-What?" Rachel managed to stutter out a response. Chandler and Joey nodded excitedly. Monica and Rachel shared their first real hug in a long time. As Monica broke the hug, she turned around and recognized the other face in the room.  
  
"Chandler. Oh my God." Chandler face positively lit up. The two, reunited now, shared a deep hug and kiss. "Wow, I remember."  
  
"How is this possible?" Chandler was so ecstatic.  
  
"Must have been my dream last night. I dreamt about me and five other people sitting at the coffeehouse. It was incredibly real." Rachel, Joey and Chandler smiled at that. "All of you were there. And two others as well. A Phoebe, and a Ross."  
  
"Your old roommate, and your brother." Rachel helped her out a bit.  
  
"That's right. I remember now!"  
  
Outside of the building stood Ross and Phoebe with all of their luggage. Both sighed and looked at each other.  
  
"Let's do this." Ross nodded at Phoebe. They picked up their bags and entered the building.  
  
Upstairs, the other four were still rejoicing and sat at the table.  
  
"What's my middle name?" Rachel asked still excited.  
  
"Carol. No, that's Ross' ex-wife. It's Karen!" They all yelled in happiness.  
  
"She knows about Carol! Wait, who's her lover?"  
  
"Susan, and they raise little Ben. I can't believe this!" Just then there was a knock at the door. 


	12. They're Back

*~*~*~* Seconds Later *~*~*~*  
  
Monica went up and opened the door, eager to see who else she would remember. As she opened it, she recalled the faces of the to other people in her dream.  
  
"Ross! Phoebe!" She hugged them both. Chandler ran up to welcome them as well. Both Joey and Rachel sat in shock. They actually came. They were various "Hello's!" and "I missed you's" until finally both Rachel and Joey stood up and welcomed their long lost friends.  
  
Rachel gave Ross the greatest hug she'd ever felt. Once again, she felt that warmth and love she had always felt whenever in his arms. Ross found himself sighing and smelling her hair. He really did miss her with all his heart.  
  
Joey and Phoebe shared a quick glance into each other's eyes before hugging. Each could not believe how different the other looked. Joey was actually wearing a polo shirt, and Phoebe had cut her hair shoulder length.  
  
"I can't believe you guys came!" Rachel exclaimed. She then hugged Phoebe as Joey hugged Ross.  
  
"Well, it was hard to find a flight but we're here."  
  
"So where are you guys staying?" Now that Monica was well again, Chandler could gladly let them stay in little Matthew's room.  
  
"Oh we're just gonna get a hotel room."  
  
"Nonsense! You can stay in Matthew's room."  
  
"Oh! How is little Matthew!" Phoebe loved babies.  
  
"Excellent, he's gotten bigger. You wanna see him?" Chandler led Phoebe, Ross and Monica to Matthew's room. Joey and Rachel stood there looking at the door Ross and Phoebe just exited the room from. They were back. And so were those feelings. 


	13. The Truth Comes Out

*~*~*~* That Night *~*~*~*  
  
"I'll be right back!" Phoebe exited to go take out the trash. Chandler insisted that she didn't, but for some odd reason Phoebe wanted to, for old time's sake or something like that. As she exited Chandler and Monica's apartment, Joey was exiting to take out his trash as well.  
  
"Hey!" Phoebe said. She loved seeing his face again.  
  
"Hey you!" They shared another hug. "Taking out the trash?"  
  
"Yup." They talked as they walked to the trash chute. "So, you're getting married, then. Feeling nervous?"  
  
"Actually, I'm terrified. I don't know what I'm getting into, I just know that It's something I should do. I mean, I think I owe it to little Jennifer to marry Rach. She deserves a family." Joey looked down as he talked. The truth was, he didn't really want to get married. He liked things the way they were.  
  
"Well, that's a, uh, wise decision."  
  
"Yeah, wise." Joey stopped, so Phoebe stopped as well. Joey looked up at Phoebe. "I guess the thing is, I always thought that if I were to actually get married to someone, it would be with someone I loved."  
  
Phoebe was a little shocked. "You don't love Rachel?" Joey shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Ross got a little bored waiting for Phoebe, so he went to go see what Joey and Rachel were up to at their place, and maybe see Jennifer again. So he knocked on the door.  
  
Rachel answered it enthusiastically. "Hey Ross!"  
  
"Hey!" They shared another surprisingly deep hug.  
  
"Can I come in?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I was just watching TV." They sat down on the yellow couch.  
  
"So, you're getting married then, huh? That's something."  
  
"Yeah, it's something all right. I can't believe we're going through with it."  
  
"You don't seem that happy about it." Ross was a little happy inside, but he pushed it down.  
  
"It's not that I'm not happy with Joey, because I am. Truthfully, I just don't like the idea of marrying someone I'm not in love with."  
  
Ross was unsure of what to say. "You don't love Joey?"  
  
"Never in that special way." She looked straight at Ross. They both looked down and sighed.  
  
In their room a little later, Phoebe was reading when Ross entered the room.  
  
"Hey, where were you?" Phoebe asked. She returned from her talk with Joey about twenty minutes earlier.  
  
"Oh, just over at Rachel and Joey's." Phoebe looked at him for a second. She knew that Joey wasn't at his apartment, meaning he was there talking to Rachel. "Joey wasn't there, though."  
  
"Yeah, he was taking out the trash as well so I talked with him." It was now Ross' turn to ponder what was going on.  
  
"It's kind of sad." Phoebe said.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Joey says he doesn't love Rachel, but they're getting married."  
  
"Rachel said the same thing." Ross and Phoebe looked at each other from their sides of the bed. Then finally Ross spoke.  
  
"Do you still love him? I mean, like the way you did back before we ever got together. You told me once that you loved him."  
  
Phoebe looked down. "I have no idea." She looked up at Ross, who had the same guilty expression on his face.  
  
"The reason why I ask is, I'm not sure how I still feel about her."  
  
"Rachel?" Ross nodded. Phoebe wondered,  
  
"Why does this not feel like cheating?"  
  
"I know, it should!" Then they both realized,  
  
The reason they got together in the first place was to get over someone else. Ross and Phoebe had never been that close, and at Monica and Chandler's wedding they were the only ones who either could turn to. All the while, they were expressing how much they loved their friendship. Whenever one said I love you, they never meant that they were IN love with the other. Seeing Joey and Rachel again made them see that. This marriage that they were in was only a bonding of true friends.  
  
"So what now? Do we get divorced?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I guess we do. I'll certainly miss it though, I won't lie."  
  
"We'll still have each other all the time." They both smiled and hugged.  
  
"Oh great." Ross exasperated.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My divorce lawyer's gonna laugh at me again." Phoebe laughed at that. 


	14. The Wedding

*~*~*~* Two Days Later *~*~*~*  
  
Now that Monica was well and Phoebe was back, Rachel had her bridesmaids. She stood in her room at the church in her wedding dress as Monica and Phoebe looked at her in awe.  
  
"You look spectacular, Rachel." Phoebe didn't want to lie. She didn't want Rachel to look spectacular for Joey, but she couldn't lie.  
  
"Thanks, Pheebs. Guys, am I doing the right thing?" She looked down.  
  
"Well, what's your heart telling you?" Phoebe asked. Rachel looked straight at Phoebe and then down again. With that, Phoebe knew exactly what was holding her back.  
  
"Ross and I are getting divorced, you know."  
  
"What?" Monica was shocked, as well as Rachel.  
  
"It's just something we realized was the right thing to do. We both had feelings we couldn't hold down any longer." Rachel looked up at Phoebe as Phoebe gave her a wink. Now Rachel was really confused.  
  
"Oh God, what do I do?" Just then, all three girls heard a man's voice clearing his throat from behind them in the doorway. It was Joey.  
  
"Girls, would you mind excusing us?" With that, Monica and Phoebe left the room. Joey continued talking to Rachel, "I know how you feel."  
  
Rachel was surprised, "You do?" Joey nodded. They shared their last hug as a couple.  
  
"I guess we should go out there and call things off then, huh?" Joey said.  
  
"I guess so. I'm sorry, Joey."  
  
"Don't be. So Jennifer won't have a normal family, so what? At least she'll be loved and taken care of." Joey was so wise and caring when he wanted to be.  
  
Joey and Rachel walked out to the hallway outside of the little church. It was the same place Chandler and Monica had gotten married. There, they found Ross and Phoebe sitting outside on a couch waiting for the bride and groom to tell them they were ready for the ceremony to begin.  
  
"Are you guys ready?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"No, it's not going to happen." Joey said.  
  
"What? Why not?" Ross was very surprised to hear this.  
  
"We're not in love." Said Joey.  
  
"Yeah, at least not with each other." Rachel stated, looking at Ross with those loving eyes of hers. 


	15. Happy Ending

*~*~*~* A Year Later *~*~*~*  
  
It was year after signing the divorce papers that Ross and Phoebe were finally in the happiest place they could ever be.  
  
"I do." Phoebe said.  
  
The priest continued, "And do you, Joseph Francis Tribianni take Phoebe Buffay to be your lawfully wedded wife for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"  
  
"I do!" Joey exclaimed. Rachel and Ross looked at each other with smiles from each side of the altar. It was a glamorous wedding, funded by the late Gunther, who left a hefty sum of money to the gang in his will.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Phoebe and Joey shared their first kiss as a married couple and started their walk down the aisle, followed by Rachel and Ross and Monica and Chandler, holding the kids' hands, behind them. It seemed like EVERYONE WAS PAIRED OFF AT THE END.  
  
Walking down the aisle, Rachel and Ross watched Joey and Phoebe smile and shake hands with such ecstatic looks on their faces.  
  
"Do you think we'll ever get married?" Rachel asked him.  
  
Ross patted his jacket pocket where the ring was. "Count on it."  
  
*~*~*~* THE END *~*~*~* 


End file.
